


You Make It Easy

by TheShorty



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, F/M, Laughter During Sex, Light Dom/sub, Like the sappiest, Mostly Fluff, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pike is a sap, Single POV, There's serious and then there's not serious and they find ways to do them both, Tilly babbles, as happens during good sex, butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShorty/pseuds/TheShorty
Summary: “Love this.” She murmured softly, and though he was unsure if she meant for him to hear or not, he stayed there with her like this for a little while longer, their kisses tender and deep. He buried his free hand in her hair, used it to guide her where he wanted her to go, control the depth and speed of their kisses. She followed his lead comfortably. Like always.When she pulled back, he peppered kisses across her cheeks, down her throat, to her breasts. He spent some more time there—he could spend eternity there, but he was in pursuit of other goals right now—sucking and nibbling red marks and light bruises in concentric circles until he got to her nipples, which he tormented with flicks and licks, bites and sucks until they were swollen and the coolness of the room made them tighten even further.The noises dripping from Tilly’s mouth as her body began to hum again… music he didn’t know he missed until he heard it.





	You Make It Easy

**Author's Note:**

> This all came about because the Pike/Tilly discord server is a never ending plot-bunny machine, and sometimes you have to go where the muse takes you. For that, I love y'all and you're welcome.
> 
> It's actually completed because the Bad Decision Buddies sprint like they're training for the Olympics, and apparently FOMO is a thing, even on discord servers.
> 
> Thank you, @killermanatee, for the excellent beta. Any mistakes or weird flow and dialogue is all of my own doing.

As Captain, there were a lot of decisions he had to make daily, sometimes minute-by-minute. But rarely were they choices he enjoyed as much as the one currently before him.

Tilly, his stunningly beautiful girl, was laid before him like a feast, hands tied together and secured above her head to an anchor the wall. Her knees were bent and tied so that her calf was held towards the back of her thighs, then each were tied to their respective sides of the bed, keeping her open and anchored in the middle. All of her was gloriously exposed, displayed for him to choose what would happen next.

Decisions on the bridge were never this delicious.

Pike climbed onto the bed, running his hands up her thighs as he made his way between the V they created, nestling his aching erection right up against her.

“Fuck, baby, do you know how wet you are?”

She whimpered softly, biting her bottom lip shyly but keeping eye contact with him. Slowly he rubbed himself against her cunt until he felt the slide of moisture down his balls. Every time his tip bounced against her clit, she whimpered again.

He did it again, and again.

She got wetter every time.

Finally he pulled away from her, then eased his way up her body, trailing his hands as he went, until his cock was positioned over her mouth.

“See, sweet girl? Look at how wet you are. Just rutting against you like a teenager and I’m soaked all the way to my balls. Don’t you think you should clean up your mess?”

Tilly nodded vigorously, her pink tongue sneaking out to wet her lips, but he pulled away before she made it any further.

“Use your words, baby.” He reminded her gently, reaching down to run a finger across her cheek and over her lips.

She wet her lips again, catching the tip of his finger with a little flick before he withdrew it completely.

“Still a bit of a brat, even when you’re feeling quiet I see.”

She smiled at him then, a brilliant flash of white enticing him to lean down and kiss her—a hard temptation to resist, but he managed. Barely.

“Please, let me clean up my mess.”

“That’s my girl. You can lick me clean.” He had to bite his own lip now as she wrapped her tongue around the bottom of his cockhead and then slid it to flick at the slit. Fuck. Her mouth was as wet as her cunt. He watched as she worked hungrily, licking and slurping against his cock, no doubt tasting a mixture of herself and him everywhere her tongue touched.

Her nose buried below his cock as her tongue traced lightly over his balls, teasing licks and puffs of air making the muscles twitch and pull, moving his already sensitive skin even more. Tilly giggled below him.

“What’s so funny, little girl?” An unmistakable joy permeated in his voice and tugged at the corner of his mouth. Her giggles always made him smile, even in the most serious of situations.

“Watching your balls move on their own. It’s… it’s kind of mesmerizing, and really fucking amazing. Bodies are cool. No one’s ever let me just… see them, like this. So…thank you.” Her voice was soft, sincere. A glance across her body showed her arms were slack in their restraints, her hands loosely holding the rope above them. Her toes wiggled against the bed.

Chris slid his body down hers then took her mouth in a full kiss, tasting them both on her lips, her tongue, against the back of her teeth. She kissed him back with equal fervor.

“You’re welcome to look at my body, up close and personal, any time you want, sweetheart. As long as we’re not on duty.” He winked at her, then sat up, running his cock back down past her clit to her opening, teasing her with soft thrusts without actually pushing inside her.

Tilly moaned and whimpered, and finally resorted to begging when that didn’t get her what she wanted. “Please. Please fuck me. I’m so ready. I want you… want you to fuck me. To feel you come inside me, to come around you. Please, Chris. Please!”

Pike smiled as he pushed just barely inside her, watching her back arch, pushing her breasts up towards him. Her beautiful, amazing breasts which he would have to come back to adore properly after the heat of their first round of the night had worn off. He thrusted shallowly, not moving in further, just teasing the nerve endings right at her opening. When she tried to lift her hips, he pulled back, keeping just enough in to drive them both crazy.

“Fuck, you feel good, baby. So tight around me. You feel yourself squeezing me? Do you know how amazing that feels, you pulsing around me?” Chris pushed in an inch more, slowing his thrusts to feel every drag, every pulse, every gush of hot arousal they drew from each other.

Trusting blue eyes locked with his as he began to move again, revealing the ocean of emotions she too-often hid carefully behind a façade of animated happiness. “To look down and see your beautiful face, smiling up at me, trusting me with everything you are. Sylvia Tilly, I don’t know if you realize how amazing you are, and exactly what that does to me.”

With that, he buried himself inside her over and over. When she threw her head back to arch closer to him, he leaned down and bit at the tender join of her shoulder and neck until she cried out and her walls clenched, tight and unrelenting around him as she rode the bloom of pain to the edge of ecstasy. Pike pulled back right before she would have toppled over, leaving her panting below him as her peak receded while he watched the bruise darken and spread against her porcelain skin.

He found himself at the same precipice so quickly he nearly toppled over without warning. He didn't really mean it when he said “like a teenager", but there was something undeniably appealing about using her for his pleasure first, soothing his edge of need so that he could better focus on coaxing every possible orgasm out of her without distraction.

Pulling up, he leaned to her other side and did the same, biting until she cried out, but when she clamped around him, he slammed harder into her until his own orgasm slackened his jaw as he sucked in air.

She chanted encouragement in his ear, _yesyesyes_, nuzzling and pressing against him, kissing whatever part of him she could reach while he fucked her through his orgasm, pulling her hips to meet him, to take him deeper, to prolong his pleasure. He felt the flutters of her around him as his thrusts slowed and shallowed once again, leaving her just short of her own orgasm for the second time that night.

“Fuck, yes.” She whispered as she watched him shiver through an aftershock. “Watching you come is one of the hottest things, like… ever.”

Chris soothed over the bite marks with light kisses and gentle sweeps of his tongue, humming his agreement while still riding the immediate post-orgasm buzz. “Mmmm. ‘M glad you finally see why I love making you come over and over again.” His tongue still felt a little thick and unwieldy, so his words came out with a bit of a drunken slur.

He reached up, releasing the overhead tie binding her wrists in place, and rubbed her shoulders as she brought them down to rest around his neck. She felt so good.

She felt like home.

He couldn't help but sigh as he took in all the ways their bodies touched, the heat and energy and _comfort_ at each point of connected skin. He nuzzled against her throat, and she tilted her head to rest against him. Her arms curled around his neck, the slight abrasiveness of the rope still holding her wrists together a stark contrast to the airy softness of her fingertips as they brushed over him. Her breasts and belly welcomed his weight, cushioning him, reminding him she was here and whole and no one was taking her from him again. Her nipples were hard against the flat plane of his chest, pressing into him with each inhale. The warmth of her cunt, a wet messy mixture of his come and her own moisture, held his now softened cock, enveloping it, the occasional flutters bordering on too much but really they were never enough.

He knew he would never get enough of Tilly.

Tilly's whispers against his ear, like she was telling him a secret no one else could know, broke him from his survey of their bodies. “You made the mess this time, Chris, but I would still like to clean it up if you'd let me.”

He almost swallowed his tongue; his cock twitched with renewed interest, but he knew it was too soon for him to go again. He was just getting started with her, however.

“You would, wouldn’t you? And really, you made this mess. How you look at me, the way you clamp down around me... All your fault. So I think it is only fitting that you clean it up.” He struggled to keep some semblance of a neutral face as he teased her; the woman below him made it even harder when she started solemnly nodding along with him.

“Mmhmm. I think you're right, Sir. It is all my fault for having such a glorious cunt and come-fuck-me eyes. I should really get on that clean-up.” Tilly's voice cracked halfway through, and she finished with a wide grin. She rearranged her hands so they were between their chests, tracing soft lines along his sternum.

Pike lifted himself off her, kissing down her throat, her chest, her breasts as he went, slow and steady, until he sat back on his heels. He stared at her cunt, at the mixture of them smeared across it and dripped down onto the bed. His groin tightened from the sudden chill that came from losing contact with her skin. Chris scooted around her body, checking where she was tied as he went, until his back was to the headboard, legs bracketing the top of her head and his cock was once again over Tilly’s face.

“You've been such a good girl tonight,” he smiled at her and the sparkle in her eyes warmed his heart, “that I think you've earned a reward, maybe two.”

Her tongue was on him before he finished speaking, and he relaxed into the softness of mouth on him for a moment—eager in her quest up his cock, around his balls, even darting back to swipe across his hole, dragging an unexpected moan from deep in his chest.

Then, he set to work, starting with her enticing breasts. Teasing them with his fingertips, he watched her nipples constrict into tighter nubs. His fingers played across each of them, twisting and turning them, pulling them away from her body only to let them bounce and wobble back in an asymmetrical rhythm. It was mesmerizing. Bounce. Bounce, bounce, bounce. Wobble. Bounce, bounce. Wobble. Bounce. Wobble. Each time he pinched her nipple harder, enjoying the tiny gasps of air sucked in around his cock as she continued to kitten lick him clean.

When her gasps turned to whimpers, he stopped, choosing instead to knead the tender flesh with his fingers and lightly scrape patterns into it with his nails.

“I love the weight of you in my hands.” His voice was low, heavy as he lifted her breasts together, smiling at her soft mewl at the loss of his cock as he bent down and lavished equally intense attention on her with his lips and teeth and tongue. At some point, her tied hands lifted to his head, and he followed her responses based on how tightly she was gripping the tufts of hair at his temple. Idly he wondered if one day he could make her orgasm from playing with her tits alone, but let the thought float from his mind as he enjoyed her moans and the sensation of tight skin against his tongue.

“Am I clean, princess?”

“Mostly. You took it away before I was done, though.” Her lower lip stuck out just slightly in an exaggerated pout. She looked adorable, and they both knew it.

“Good girl. That’ll do for now. Now, how are you doing? Your hands and feet feel okay? Anything too much?”

“I'm good. My toes are cold. Not like numb cold or impaired circulation cold, but like… ‘I need to wear socks but I'm afraid you won't think they’re sexy’ cold. Otherwise everything is fine. You’re sexy as fuck and this is sexy as fuck and holy cow why haven't we done this before?”

Chris dropped his head onto her belly, enjoying the way her body swayed with him as he laughed. “I would find you sexy in a burlap sack, Syl. Would you like some socks?”

Pink flushed her cheeks and down her throat, and she nodded her head shyly. Careful not to hit her with his knees, he climbed over to his drawers and fished out a pair of thick socks he used for ice-planet missions. His fingers wrapped around her toes. “My god, they’re like icicles!” He teased her while rubbing warmth back into her feet, before placing the socks on and activating the built-in toe warmers. “Better?” he asks at the same time a happy groan rumbled from Tilly's throat.

She at least had the sense to look a little sheepish.

“Next time, tell me or just wear socks. We can find some we both think are sex appropriate if it really worries you that much, but I promise you, it doesn't worry me. What I'm interested in..” his hands rubbed across the rope on her thighs, “is miles…” he placed a series of kisses up her inner thighs, “away.” The last word was an exhaled breath across the top of her mound, and met with a sharp inhale of her own.

On his belly now between her legs, he took a moment to enjoy the smell and sight of her. He saw her thighs strain slightly against the rope, as if trying to cover herself. He soothed one thigh with firm circles until the muscles beneath his hand relaxed.

“You have nothing to hide. You're beautiful. Every inch of you.” He watched her carefully as he opened her lips with two fingers. “What are you thinking about right now, sweetheart?”

Tilly’s eyes remained closed, her head tilted back just slightly to expose her neck to him. How easily she submitted without even knowing. Her eyebrows furrowed and released, her lips moving the tiniest bit as if she was cycling through an inner dialogue to his question. He inched his fingertips up then back down her lips, just enough sensation to remind her of his presence without overwhelming her. When her hands lay down toward him, he lifted his head enough to kiss each palm, allowing her to stroke along his cheek absently until she began to speak.

“I know it's not… logical? To be intimidated, I mean, by you being all up close and personal like this. I mean, you've done this before—to me—and turnabout's fair play if nothing else, right? But I feel very… vulnerable in a way I haven't when you've gone down on me before, and it's just… different. I mean we’ve never tied up—tied down?—my legs like this before, made it to where I’m so…exposed. It’s… exciting, new,” she hesitated a moment, biting her lip before finishing her thought, “Scary in its own way, and that's also sexy and I never expected that and I don't really know what to do with that right now. But I trust you, Chris. So just… keep going; let’s play this out. I promise I'll tell you if anything becomes too much.”

Her eyes found his then, open and honest as she balanced the knife's edge between vulnerable and afraid. The intimacy in that look took his breath away. He nodded his head once, a slightly gruff “thank you" on his exhale, as he wrangled his own overflowing emotions back into that warm spot deep in his chest. Her small smile in return urged him into action.

He was going to make this unforgettable.

Chris started slow, light and long licks from bottom to top and back again, his tongue flat and wide, enjoying their mixed taste and the soft huffs of air it brought from her lips. Gradually he began to circle her clit on the up stroke—just enough to pull little desperate mewls from her—before siding back down. The fingers of one hand kept her spread open for him, and when she began pushing her hips up to meet his mouth, he used the other to lightly tease her entrance. A swipe up of his tongue followed by a flick around her hardened clit while his fingers explored just the edges of her opening, never moving more than an inch or two inside before retreating.

Her soft sounds took on a desperate edge as he licked, circled, teased, then stopped for a breath before starting the cycle over again, and again. And again. He took this as his signal to finally sink two fingers inside her, pushing deeply and focusing his mouth to her clit. He found an offbeat rhythm, pumping twice with his fingers then sucking or nibbling on her clit. Each suck or nibble was stronger than the last, met with moans and cries when he would stop just short of pushing her over the edge.

Hands carded through the hair at the top of his scalp, occasionally gripping it within a fist when riding a particularly strong wave of pleasure. Chris found himself pushing his head towards her hands when she became still, enjoying the duality of her surrounding him—soft and yielding below him, strong and persistent above. He loved being at the center of both. When he went to pull away from her clit, he was only mildly surprised when desperate hands tried to anchor him to herself, her hips pushing up towards him as a soft chant of _pleasepleasepleaseChrisplease _fell repeatedly from her lips. He wondered if she even knew she was asking.

“Do you think you’re ready, little girl? Do you want to come on my tongue, tied down and spread open like the delicious feast you are for me?” His voice rumbled against her, and a shiver went up her spine from either the vibrations or the feeling of his breath on her sensitive flesh, or maybe both. Her chant changed—_yesyesyespleaseyes_—and he saw her head sweep wildly into a nod that made her hair fan out around her and partially cover her face.

“Good girl.” He murmured against her before pulling her clit into a strong suck that made Tilly keen and arch off the bed. He ran his teeth down the sensitive flesh of her clit and nipped at the tip, earning a squeaked ‘ah! Ohh!’, before soothing the scrape with his tongue. He added a third finger inside her and lifted his forefinger up until he found the spongy bump behind her pubic bone. His pace was relentless, pulsing his hand within her, rubbing against the tissue of her g-spot, and alternating flicks and sucks of her clit until everything in her stopped: every muscle in her cunt clamped around his hand, every muscle in her leg tensed up and the sounds previously flowing from her mouth suddenly stopped.

Chris watched in awe as Tilly's eyes met his with shocked wonder, a surprised huff followed by a loud groan and the thump of her head hitting the bed as her body began to quake below him, her clit pulsing under his tongue as her cunt pulled at his fingers like they were going to suddenly disappear. Her thighs trembled on either side of him and he watched as her belly and breasts lifted and sank with her erratic intake of breath. Her arms pulled taut against their ties. What he could see of her face looked like she was screaming--mouth open, face cherry red, jaw tense, throat working--but no sound escaped.

He gentled his movements, working her through the waves of orgasm until her body finally released its rigor and as strangled “fuuuuuck" escaped. Chris kissed her inner thigh softly once, twice, then leaned his head there to watch her.

Tritanium. His cock was so hard he could cut tritanium. Again. Chris ground his hips lightly against the bed to relieve a little pressure while Tilly came back to herself, her breaths evening out, her thighs going lax against their bonds, her body melting into the mattress.

“Watching you come is the hottest thing…. Like, ever.” He parroted back her earlier words, a teasing lilt to his voice and a toothy grin on his face. His kissed the skin under his cheek as she chuckled above him.

“Feels pretty damn amazing, too.” She told him, her head lolling to the side to squint one eye open to see him. “That’s about the wittiest thing I’ve got right now. I think my brains melted out my ears.”

One finger moved from where his hands had settled on the bed to caress her, up her thighs, around her mound, gently downward, barely breeching between her lips and then back up the other thigh before reversing the path. “Mmmmm….” She sighed at the contact, wiggling her butt just a bit. Not away from the contact, or towards it, just in response to it. His lips lifted in silent mirth, and she let her head relax back with a look of happy contentment on her face.

“Would you be up for one more thing while we’re here?” he asked, watching her face for any sign of uneasiness.

“Very likely. What did you have in mind?”

Chris’s finger, sticky wet from its travels, slid down further to gently rest against the one hole of hers he hadn’t used tonight.

“Oh.”

“We don’t have to. But you’ve expressed interest, and you’re relaxed right now. It would be a good time to explore a little if you were up for it. No is always an option, though, princess. Whatever you choose.” Chris was careful not to move his finger, though the temptation to massage the bud, show her how good it could feel while he talked, was almost irresistible.

Tilly looked thoughtfully at him for a moment, and then nodded. “Yeah, okay. If any orgasm is going to loosen me up, it’s going to be that one. I trust you, Chris; I know you won’t do anything to hurt me…unless I ask you to.” It was her turn to smirk at him, as his eyes narrowed into a near predatory focus on her. He pulled himself up her body—and impressive feat, judging by the heated look that crosses her face—and took her mouth in a hard, messy kiss—tongue and teeth, a little saliva escaping down her cheek.

He ground his cock into her cunt now, instead of the mattress.

“You’re amazing.” He told her as he pulled back, stealing another peck of a kiss against her laughing smile before he leaned over her to grab some supplies from the bedside drawers and toss them to the end of the bed. He re-balanced his weight over her soft body, letting his weight rest against her, enjoying the way her body conformed to his, accepted his, yielded to his.

“Love this.” She murmured softly, and though he was unsure if she meant for him to hear or not, he stayed there with her like this for a little while longer, their kisses tender and deep. He buried his free hand in her hair, used it to guide her where he wanted her to go, control the depth and speed of their kisses. She followed his lead comfortably. Like always.

When she pulled back, he peppered kisses across her cheeks, down her throat, to her breasts. He spent some more time there—he could spend eternity there, but he was in pursuit of other goals right now—sucking and nibbling red marks and light bruises in concentric circles until he got to her nipples, which he tormented with flicks and licks, bites and sucks until they were swollen and the coolness of the room made them tighten even further.

The noises dripping from Tilly’s mouth as her body began to hum again… music he didn’t know he missed until he heard it.

His lips made their way past her breasts to her stomach. Chris kissed softly along the center to her belly button, then rested his cheek there, enjoying the rhythmic lift and fall with her breathing. He could spend eons right here, worshipping her, showing her everything he adored about her in and out of the bedroom, if only she would let him. Resting here, he was surrounded by her sweet scent as they both drifted for a moment. He didn’t try to stifle his soft moan when she rested her tied wrists lightly on his head. “Untie m’hands please? I wanna… need to touch you.” Her voice was soft, rough, her words slightly slurred, as if they were too heavy for her tongue to push out of her mouth properly.

Lifting up, he rested his face between her palms while his hands smoothed down her shoulders, her arms, to pull at the quick knot holding her wrists together. Despite the loosening ties, Tilly waited for his confirmation before moving her hands. When he nodded at her, she cradled his face then ran her fingers down his throat, resting at his pulse. He stared up at her in wonder.

She was intoxicating, addictive.

She lit him up, made him feel alive in a way he'd been missing for so long. The sight of her red hair and brilliant smile as she bounced onto the bridge or, even better, on his cock. The sound of her laughter, or how she talked faster and faster the more excited she got. The smell of her skin, her sweat, their sex left on his sheets when she went back to her quarters for the night, to maintain their discretion and necessary ‘Fleet propriety. The taste of her mouth and cunt mixing on his lips as he drifted to sleep.

The way she trusted him and touched him, caressed him, comforted him, like he was precious and worthy and _good_ in all the ways that mattered, all the ways that had nothing to do with his uniform or his rank, his future or his past. The warmth coiled deep in his chest … he knew it had nothing to do with sex, and everything to do with her.

He wanted more. He wanted it all. He wanted it… forever.

But right now, Chris couldn’t think about forever. He needed to focus on making her feel good, doing this right. “You can do whatever makes you feel good, sweetheart, but you can’t come again unless I give you permission. Is that understood?”

At her nod, he buried his face in her cunt again, lapping and sucking at her while he warmed a small amount of lube on his fingers. A quick glance up showed Tilly playing with her nipples, twisting and pulling, rolling them between her fingers. With the lightest of pressure, he began to circle the tight ring of muscle, getting her used to feeling him against her in this newly intimate way. A sharp inhale pulled his eyes up her body. Tilly released her breath slowly, her jaw working side to side to release tension holding there. Her belly, hips, even her thighs twitched around him, contracting and releasing erratically.

Chris lifted his head. “Look at me, Sylvia.” When her eyes met his, he smiled softly at her. “I’ve got you, sweetheart. If it’s too much, tell me. No pressure.” Her fingers slowed to a stop on her breasts, just cupping them tenderly.

He continued his ministrations, lapping and sucking at her softly, while she gathered herself and answered.

Her voice, when she finally spoke, was soft“I think I like it. It’s… definitely different. But a good different. Can you… can you do more?”

“All you had to do was ask,” he murmured against her as his forefinger slid in past the first knuckle, more easily than even he expected, and waited. The muscle pulsed around him as it adjusted to the intrusion, the new sensation. “So good for me, Syl. You’re so good.” The praise fell from his lips and she moaned in response. He felt the change from involuntary spasms to experimental pulsing and quietly poured more lube across his finger before resuming his feast on her delectable cunt.

As his lip circled her clit, he began a slow pulsing, in and out and in again, inching his way into her until his first finger was fully seated. Then, his whole body lay motionless, the only movement from him the push and pull of his breath across her wet folds.

“Oh..._oh_. That feels… oh fuck, that’s intense. Uh…” Her babbling faded into soft groans of enjoyment as Tilly wiggled her hips, pressing down against his finger. With that encouragement, Chris’s strokes become longer, firmer, until he was fucking her at a comfortable pace.

He poured more lube across his second finger—never too much lube in these situations, as far as Chris was concerned—and on the next outstroke, hesitated just a moment before sliding two fingers in past the first knuckle before stilling once again.

Tilly squeaked in surprise. “Holy laws of quantum physics.”

Chris snorted at her outburst and then sucked her clit deep into his mouth, pulling a groan from her and a strong spasm against his unmoving fingers. Again, he waited while her body adjusted to the new intrusion and sensation.

“I need… oh god, Chris, I need…” Tilly stumbled over her words as her hips rolled with the rhythmic clenching and relaxing.

He released her clit with an obscene slurping sound.

“What do you need, Sylvia? Tell me.”

“I don’t… I need… Please!” An experimental pulse pushed both fingers deeper, elicited a hissed “yessss” from the woman above him, and made his own cock throb and dribble pre-cum, reminding him of his own predicament. She was no where near stretched out and relaxed enough for him to actually fuck her ass, but god, he could now let himself imagine the day when she was ready. He pulled his fingers almost all the way out, and when Tilly whimpered, asked innocently, “What is it, little girl?”

Her hips pushed towards him, and he enjoyed the way her body swayed as she fought against her bonds to get what she wanted.

“You’re more than welcome to get what you want, Syl.” His tongue flicked out to brush against her, a whisper against her clit, and her hips chased that sensation too.

Frustrated groans ripped from her throat as he began to tease her, fucking his fingers into her ass until she met his rhythm, then holding them still barely inside her only to lick and suck at her clit until she was right on the edge then retreat. He kept her teetering, off balance until finally a stream of words—pleading, _begging_, really—poured from her. “Please fuck me. Please make me come, please. Chris, please”_. _

It devolved into only _please_ and _Chris_, groaned over and over, as he continued his assault and kept her hovering at that insatiable edge of orgasm.

He was surprised to see actual tears had escaped down the side of her face when he withdrew to hover over her. “Are you okay, baby?”

A shaky breath and an even shakier nod were her response as he ran his thumb over the wet trail left by her tears. “Just… a lot.” Tilly’s voice wavered slightly as her chin wobbled involuntarily.

“I know, sweetheart. You’ve been perfect, so perfect for me. I’m going to let you come. Just a little while longer.”

A blind pat at the edge of the bed—he didn’t want to turn away from Tilly, as irrational as that felt—found him the small toy he was looking for. Chris coated it in lube quickly, blindly, and pressed it lightly against her freshly fucked hole.

“A plug, if you’d like it, while I fuck you.” Red hair bounced with the force of her rapid nodding.

She sighed and he groaned as the plug is easily seated within her, and he made a mental note to try the next size up when they played again. The flange pulsing as her body adjusts to the continuous weight and pressure of it nestled in her ass.

Chris lined his body against his, his cock softly nudging its way inside her, allow her time to adjust to the pressure of being filled so fully, letting himself adjust to new sensations brought on by feeling the plug nestled within her.

“Now, sweetheart, you can come as much as you want.” His voice broke as Tilly’s hands reached for him, wrapping around his neck and pulling him into a deep kiss that mirrored him finally sinking into her. Her nails grazed the hairs on the back of his neck as he set a comfortable pace, their foreheads pressed together when they weren’t kissing so they could scatter soft pecks across one another’s face.

Chris experimented, enjoying the closeness afforded him by this position to study her response to minor changes he made. Different speeds and depths, tilting his hips just slightly one way or another to find the spots with the best responses while she wore the plug.

“Beautiful,” he whispered to her, “you’re so beautiful.”

The tightness in his groin grew as they moved together, his orgasm fast approaching. He kissed her once more, soft and sweet, before kneeling back against his heels. His hands went to her knees, pulling them up and out, changing the angle and depth of his penetration.

“Touch yourself. Make yourself come. One more time for me, princess.”

One of her hands wrapped around his wrist, anchoring herself to him, and the other spread her lips, exposing her clit to his view as she began slow circles around the dark pink nub.

“Faster. I want to feel you come around me, sweetheart.”

She whined but sped up, and it only took moments before her hand clamped around his wrist and her cunt rippled and contracted his cock. He slammed into her, all sense of rhythm lost as he followed her down into pure sensation and ecstasy.

It took a few minutes of harsh breathing for either of them to move. Chris pulled out with a shudder, then shifted around her to release the ties before collapsing alongside her. One hand grasped under her calves, curling her into a fetal position against him, her legs resting up on his hip, her head on his shoulder. Idly he worked on releasing her ropes, intermixed with soft caresses up her thighs and arms.

“That… was freakin’ ‘mazing... Beyond freakin’ amazing.” Tilly nuzzled her head into his throat, her already slurred words becoming fuzzier with the extra obstacle. Chris loved how she sounded when she was drunk on pleasure, some of her words indistinct but her tone always joyful, sated.

One rope slid off her legs, and he rubbed over the imprints left before starting on the other.

“Anything hurting?”

Tilly wiggled her toes against his thigh and laughed, reassuring him that since he had _so thoughtfully_ put socks on her, everything was fine. They continued murmuring at one another about nothing in particular until he cleared the second rope from her leg and removed the plug.

“I need a shower.” She told him, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder as she stretched and tangled her legs between his.

“You wrap our legs up together as you're telling me you need to get out bed?” They both chuckle as her shoulder shrugged, causing her hair to fall into her face. Eventually, they extricated themselves and made their way toward the shower.

As she walked towards the bathroom, he admired the swing and quiver in her hips as she moved. Chris allowed the warmth to spill out of that place deep in his chest and settle into his belly, his bones, and, most importantly, his heart. She trusted him beyond anything he had ever experienced and demonstrated that to him again and again. He wanted to show her that he wasn’t going to take her or her trust for granted. It was time to take his own advice and make the jump.

_Be bold. Be brave. Be courageous._


End file.
